Amethyst Skies II
by SeekHim
Summary: While on a diplomatic mission to the seductive world of Tkara, Lieutenant Uhura reflects on the choices she and her crew made and the consequences. AU. Part 10 of my 'A New Start' series.
1. Enter Freely

_Disclaimer  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
The Kirk, McCoy and the Enterprise crew, all belong to Star Trek.  
_

 _Acknowledgment_  
 _Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy,_  
 _in which Kirk leaves the Enterprise and accepts command of another ship, the USS Saratoga._  
 _This series takes place in that verse. I've written all my stories with Neferit's kind permission_.

 _Notes  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
Dreams to Nightmares  
Prologue  
Chastise  
A New Start  
Teacher and Student  
Stars' Call  
A New Season  
Amethyst Skies  
Amethyst Skies II  
Parallels  
Newest Crewmember  
Final Flight  
Unforgiven  
Endeavor_

 _Request  
If you fave or follow please leave feedback! I live for it!  
GOD bless  
John 3:16_

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate: 2260.12.19_

 _The Enterprise is currently traveling to the Norayis sector. It has seven systems, six of which_ _are inhabited.  
We're on our way to Tkara I in the Droyana System, where we will be dropping __off some Federation delegates,  
as well as attending some diplomatic functions._

 _Tkara is the homeworld of the powerful Tkarite Freehold, which controls half this sector._ _They've colonized  
their own system and the neighboring Vornel System, and __are making plans to colonize a third.  
Both the Iskan and C'tek Systems are firmly allied __with and defer to them, forming the Norayis Alliance._

 _It was largely because of this that when the Nlians of the Revla System applied for Federation_ _membership  
fifty years ago, the Federation Council was eager to accept them. At that point __the Freehold was rapidly  
expanding their influence and although they hadn't started putting __together their Alliance yet, the handwriting  
was on the wall._

 _The Nlians had had good relations and trade contacts with the Tkarites for nearly two centuries,_ _but weren't  
inclined to join their Alliance. By allying with the Federation instead, they enabled __us to gain a foothold  
in a distant but strategically important sector. So now the Federation controls __half of the sector, while the  
Freehold controls the other. Starbase Alpha, in the Norayis System, __and where we will briefly stop after leaving  
Tkara, serves not only as a Starbase but as the home of the e_ _mbassies of this sector._

 _The Tkarites are a formidable people - they're highly cultured and sophisticated,_ _but at the same time  
they're **very** cunning and can be utterly ruthless. __Thankfully they've never been interested in military  
expansion. If they had been they __could have been as dangerous as the Romulans or the Klingons._

 _Instead their focus has always been on trade and commerce and they are major players in both;_ _with trade  
ties with several different species, both within the Federation and out. That, as well as __the fact that Tkarites  
are **not** the sort of people one would want to have as enemies, makes us __quite happy to remain on good terms  
with them._

 _Jason Morrick_

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_  
 _1:45 PM_

"We have entered the Norayis sector and are approaching the borders of Tkarite space, Captain," Spock announced.  
"At our current speed and trajectory we should be arriving at Tkara I in precisely four hours, thirty seven minutes  
and fourteen seconds."

As if on cue, Sulu spoke up. "Captain, two ships are approaching, bearing 215, mark 8. They're Tkarite."

Morrick nodded. "Onscreen."

Two vessels were indeed approaching. At 350 meters in length they were both smaller than the _Enterprise._  
Very graceful and elegant, but well armed and dangerous.

"They're hailing, us," Uhura announced.

"Patch them through, Lieutenant."

A Tkarite female appeared on screen. Like all Tkarites she was stunningly beautiful but one could immediately  
tell that she was not to be taken lightly.

 _She's like a blade,_ Uhura thought to herself. _The Tkarites call themselves the People of the Blade._ _And they are-  
bright, beautiful, sharp and deadly. _

The Tkarite officer was speaking. "I am Leean of House Nissari, Captain of the _Tareesia."_

"I'm Captain Jason Morrick of the Federation starship, _Enterprise._ We're on our way to…"

"We're well aware of who you are, Captain. Knowledge is a basic key to power and we make certain that ours  
is considerable." She nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Welcome to the Tkarite Freehold," she  
said quietly. "Enter freely."

As she silently gazed at the Tkarite captain, Uhura briefly recalled similar words being spoken in a certain  
Bram Stoker novel.

 _"Enter freely and of your own will."_


	2. Invitation

_Bridge  
5:22 PM_

Uhura glanced at the viewscreen. The four hours since encountering the Tkarite ships had been uneventful  
and Morrick had briefly spoke with the delegates traveling with them to make final arrangements.

There were six delegates, altogether. The first four were from the Federation: Ambassador Roselyn Cole  
from Earth, Antonio Hernandez a delegate from the Earth colony on Hyzel III, Senator Onoren from  
Banni III and Minister Ravcara Kyto, a member of the Nlian Ministry of Commerce. The other two were  
from non-aligned worlds: Councilor Yilana Kee from Xiona Prime and Senator Zequo from Malant IV.  
They and several other delegates would be attending a trade conference with the Tkarites.  
The People of the Blade were major players in the world of commerce and conferences and meetings  
to establish or modify trade routes or trade agreements was a constant.

After speaking with the delegates, Morrick had had a brief meeting with his senior staff. It had been pretty  
routine. In the two years since their former Captain, James T Kirk, had left the _Enterprise_ and Morrick  
had assumed command, the crew had fallen into a new rhythm.

They knew their Captain had not been given command of the former Flagship for nothing. He was  
a highly decorated officer who was known and respected throughout the Federation. On a personal level  
he was a fair man, but very strict. He followed protocol like a religion and did not put up with sass.

Not that anyone would show any sass. During the first few months after the _Enterprise Incident_  
it had felt like the crew's heart had been cut out. Their work was exemplary but there had been no joy.

Only guilt and regret.

Guilt and regret which had been compounded whenever they encountered other crews. Everyone and  
their mother had known about what had happened to the famous Captain Kirk during that fateful shore  
leave, little more than a month or so after receiving command.

And everyone and their mother had known what his own crew had done to him afterwards.

The stares, whispers and comments had been nearly unbearable, but none of them had complained.  
They had earned this after all.

The first year had been the worst, but gradually the scandal had died down, as scandals always did.  
Gradually Starfleet and the Federation had turned their attention to other matters. Life had gone on.

And now life had brought them here to Tkara Prime, a ringed gas dwarf with eight moons.  
The two largest of which were M class and the first of which was their destination.

Gradually the _Enterprise_ approached its destination. It was an impressive sight, Tkara I was a lush  
world, famous for both its beauty and mysterious allure. After being given clearance, Sulu skillfully  
maneuvered them into orbit above the planet's capital city, Koraleea. The sun was setting in that  
part of the globe and below one could see the countless violet and amethyst lights of the city.

"Captain, we're receiving an official hail," Uhura announced.

Morrick nodded. "Onscreen."

A Tkarite woman appeared onscreen. From her research Uhura recognized her as Fylatia V'Rye.  
Elected Head of State of the Tkarite Freehold. Like all Tkarites, she was exotically beautiful.  
Uhura knew that she was middle-aged, but age had in no way diminished her beauty and she easily  
could have passed for a woman in her late thrities.. She was tall and slender, with the violet skin,  
long silver hair, and striking amethyst eyes of her species. She wore a dramatic robe, colored  
in various shades of violet and amethyst, the favorite colors of Tkarites and she wore elaborate  
jewelry and a head circlet of silver, Tkarites' favorite metal.

She was striking, but Uhura right away sensed in her the same sharp cunning that she had sensed  
in the Tkarite captain.

 _She's a politician, not a soldier, but she's every bit as sharp and every bit as dangerous._  
 _She is Head of State for a people infamous for their cunning. If you go up against her your_  
 _first mistake will be your last._

The woman was speaking, "I am Fylathia of House V'Rye, High Matron of the Tkarite Freehold."  
He voice was strong and sensual and she spoke perfect Standard. "On behalf of the Freehold,  
I bid you welcome."

Morrick had stood. "High Matron. I am Captain Jason Morrick of the _USS Enterprise_. On behalf  
of the United Federation of Planets I give you greetings and my thanks for having us."

The Matron nodded. "The conferences will begin tomorrow in the Grand Assembly Hall. They are scheduled  
to last for two days, after which will be held a formal gala. Tonight, however, I'm hosting an informal  
dinner at my residence and I would be pleased if you and your officers would be my guests."

"We would be pleased to accept your gracious invitation, Matron."

"Excellent. We shall expect you at the following coordinates at 18:00 hours."

"We look forward to it."


End file.
